1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a memory card socket with drawer-type cartridge seat, and more particularly to a memory card signal adapting socket applied to digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional memory card connector including a board-type base seat 10 and base boards 20, 30 fixed on upper and lower faces of the base seat 10. The base seat 10 horizontally extends from a memory card insertion end to the other end. The base seat 10 is formed with multiple memory card chambers 16, 17, 18 overlapping each other for receiving different sizes and types of memory cards. After the base seat 10 is assembled with the two base boards 20, 30, the memory card chambers 16, 17, 18 are defined on the base seat 10 for receiving different types of memory cards. Accordingly, different types of memory cards can be inserted into the adapter for data transmission.
In the above memory card signal adapting socket, the base seat 10 is sandwiched between the two base boards 20, 30 and cannot be drawn out. The entry of the memory card chamber 16, 17, 18 defined between the front end of the base seat 10 and the base boards 20, 30 is always open without any shielding measure. As a result, external alien articles or dust can easily enter the signal adapting socket through the entry and accumulate therein. This leads to poor contact between the internal connecting terminals and the inserted memory card.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a memory card socket with drawer-type cartridge seat, including a seat body and a cartridge seat. The seat body includes a bottom board section and a top board section which define therebetween a slide cavity. Multiple terminals are inlaid in the seat body. The cartridge seat includes a board body snugly slidably placed in the slide cavity of the seat body. At least one memory card chamber is formed on the board body, whereby a memory card can be stably overlaid on and received in the memory chamber. A front board is connected with front edge of the board body, whereby when the board body is slidably placed in the seat body, the front board totally blocks an entry of the slide cavity of the seat body, so that external alien articles or dust is prevented from entering the seat body through the entry.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: